De mãos dadas
by flor do deserto
Summary: —Mas você é realmente estranha Kagome. — afirmou enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas — Por que insiste em andar ao meu lado, e pior, segurar minha mão, se sabe que isso só te trará problemas? Não sabe o que eu sou? —Você é meu amigo. — respondeu simplesmente, mas com expressão muito séria — E eu o amo.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **De mãos dadas**

Como sempre, eles estavam voltando juntos para casa, àquela hora havia muitas pessoas e carros transitando pelas ruas, no entanto eles estavam sós, e o estavam porque não tinham amigos — ele mais do que ela — e nem quem os fosse buscar na escola — ela mais do que ele.

Era assim já há algum tempo para ela, e desde sempre para ele, e nenhum dos dois entendia muito bem o porquê de tanta raiva contra eles.

Para Kagome as pessoas haviam começado a se afastar de sua família no momento em que seu pai saiu de casa, e isso já tinha uns três anos, desde então muitas delas sempre olhavam de canto para sua mãe e resmungavam, outras pareciam estranhamente sem jeito e até a evitavam, e apenas umas poucas ainda a tratavam normalmente, parecia até que estavam com raiva de sua mãe, mas Kagome não entendia o porquê, afinal não havia sido culpa dela que papai arranjara outra namorada e fora embora com ela, e também nunca havia feito mal a ninguém, muito pelo contrário, tudo o que ela fazia era cuidar de Kagome e do irmão e não fazer nada a ninguém.

Já para Inuyasha as pessoas haviam começado a evitá-lo no momento em que ele nasceu; para ele, era como se praticamente o mundo todo o odiasse por culpa daqueles cabelos e olhos que o faziam ser diferente de qualquer outro humano, e também por causa daquelas orelhas no topo de sua cabeça que o faziam ser diferente de qualquer outro youkai, ele não entendia porque ser diferente era tão errado, mas se o mundo o odiava então ótimo, ele odiaria o mundo também!

Por isso Inuyasha já nem se importava mais quando as pessoas o ignoravam e o irritavam, mas ficava realmente bravo quando alguma delas tentava se aproximar, e sempre punha todos para correr... Todos exceto Kagome.

Não importava o quanto, no começo, ele gritasse e a mandasse embora, ela sempre continuava a segui-lo de forma obstinada, surda ás suas reclamações dizia que também morava naquela direção e que seria muito perigoso se desviar do caminho, mas isso era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada, porque na escola ela também passava a maior parte do tempo o seguindo, e já há algum tempo que Inuyasha aceitara que ela não iria embora, e, vencido pelo cansaço, passara a aceitar a sua constante presença ao seu lado, mas só fora da escola, pois ele sabia que quanto menos pessoas os vissem juntos, melhor seria para ela.

Ele sabia disso, mas será que Kagome também sabia?

Para Kagome, apenas andar lado a lado ainda não era o bastante, e ela continuava querendo mais e mais a cada dia.

—Inuyasha. — ela o chamou — Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suspirou, já sabia exatamente o que ela ia pedir.

—O que foi Kagome?

—Hoje eu posso segurar sua mão?

—Não. — respondeu como todas as outras vezes — Por que você continua a me pedir isso todos os dias?

—Porque você sempre diz não. — ela respondeu — Então pensei que se eu pedisse todos os dias você acabaria dizendo sim um dia.

—Isso não vai acontecer, então desista. — ele girou os olhos.

Mas ela riu da sua cara, isso mesmo riu!

Inuyasha olhou-a irritado.

—E agora qual é a graça?

—É que um dia você perguntou por que eu continuava a segui-lo todos os dias mesmo quando você sempre me mandava embora, eu disse que era porque tinha esperança de que se continuasse a segui-lo todos os dias você acabaria se cansando de me mandar embora e me deixasse ficar ao seu lado, e você me respondeu exatamente a mesma coisa de agora a pouco: "Isso não vai acontecer, então desista". E aqui estou eu não é?

E, num movimento rápido, ela tentou agarrar sua mão, mas ele foi mais rápido ainda e recolheu ambas as mãos para dentro dos bolsos.

—Feh. — resmungou — Eu não te entendo Kagome, por que é que você insiste em ficar ao meu lado?

Kagome encolheu os ombros.

—Não sei, talvez sejam as suas orelhas.

Inuyasha a olhou.

—Minhas orelhas? — repetiu — O que tem minhas orelhas?

Kagome sorriu brilhantemente de repente erguendo as mãos para tocá-las ao responder:

—Eu as amo!

Inuyasha abaixou-se e desviou-se agilmente, afastando-se com as mãos sobre as orelhas e as bochechas cor de rosa.

—Você é muito esquisita Kagome! — afirmou — De verdade!

Kagome sorriu unindo as mãos nas costas e encolhendo os ombros.

—Eu sei, mas não é só isso, é que eu sei como é estar sozinho, e você é ainda mais sozinho do que eu, e para mim ninguém deveria ser tão sozinho assim... — fez uma careta — Eu usei a palavra "sozinho" muitas vezes, não é? Isso é solidão demais.

—Feh. Eu não ligo de estar quase sempre sozinho.

—Quase sempre? — ela repetiu — Por que quase sempre?

Olhou-a de canto.

—Você está aqui comigo agora não está?

Isso fez Kagome sorrir novamente e a encorajou para perguntar novamente:

—E então? Será que posso segura sua mão agora?

Ainda com as mãos sobre as orelhas Inuyasha girou os olhos.

—Não.

No dia seguinte Kagome voltou a chamar Inuyasha para fazer a mesma pergunta que fazia todos os dias quando voltavam para casa:

—Inuyasha.

—Que foi Kagome?

—Hoje eu posso segurar sua mão?

—Não. — ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos — E, antes que pergunte, não pode segurá-la amanhã também.

Quando Kagome ficou quieta ele a olhou pensando tê-la deixado triste, mas logo Kagome voltou a sorrir e perguntou:

—Então depois de amanhã talvez?

—Feh. — Inuyasha girou os olhos e se afastou.

Mas nos dias seguintes Kagome continuou perguntando, e perguntando e perguntando insistentemente — Alguns dias mais insistentemente do que outros — e sempre tentando agarrar sua mão de surpresa depois que ele dizia não, obrigando Inuyasha a manter, o tempo todo, as mãos dentro dos bolsos ou atrás das costas.

Até que, em um dia no qual ela estava particularmente insistente, e ele achou que estava prestes a enlouquecer, finalmente disse:

—Tá legal. — resmungou.

Kagome calou-se piscando surpresa.

—É sério?

—É. — respondeu de cara feia estendendo a mão para ela. — De qualquer forma já estamos na rua de sua casa, e não tem ninguém da escola por aqui, então vamos logo com isso, porque vai ser só dessa vez, para você parar de me encher.

Ela sorriu radiante e, sem dizer mais nada, agarrou-lhe a mão com a sua, e, para sua eterna felicidade, dessa vez ele não a recolheu para o bolso.

—Mas você é realmente estranha Kagome. — afirmou enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas — Por que insiste em andar ao meu lado, e pior, segurar minha mão, se sabe que isso só te trará problemas? Não sabe o que eu sou?

—Você é meu amigo. — respondeu simplesmente, mas com expressão muito séria — E eu o amo.

—Meninas. — ele suspirou pesadamente.

Mas, lá no fundo, estava muito feliz por ter ouvido aquelas palavras.

...

Porém... Havia sim alguém da escola naquela rua e naquele momento, e esse alguém os viu juntos, quem era eles nunca descobririam, mas esse alguém fez questão de espalhar aquilo pelos corredores da escola.

...

No dia seguinte todos estavam ignorando Inuyasha, então ele não notou nada fora do normal, sentou-se em seu lugar de sempre — terceira cadeira ao lado da janela — e puxou da mochila a sua distração da vez: um cubo mágico que vinha tentando resolver, sem sucesso, há três semanas. Para ele foi apenas mais um dia normal.

Mas para Kagome foi um dos piores da sua vida; assim que ela chegou a sua sala todos se calaram e, um segundo depois, voltaram a conversar animadamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ela reparou que todos estavam evitando olhá-la nos olhos, tentando ignorar aquilo ela plantou um sorriso no rosto e dirigiu-se à suas amigas, cumprimentando-as animadamente... Mas foi como se não existisse.

Sem dar sinal de que a haviam ouvido, ou mesmo visto, as meninas continuaram a conversar animadamente entre si, Kagome engoliu em seco, o que era isso? Por que todos estavam agindo daquela forma? Olhou as próprias mãos, podia vê-las, ela não estava invisível.

Tentou cumprimentar as amigas novamente, dessa vez mais alto, nada.

Começou a exasperar-se, o que estava acontecendo ali?

—Eri, Yuka, Ayume! — chamou sacudindo uma, puxando os cabelos de outra e passando a mão em frente ao rosto da terceira — O que é isso? Por que não me dizem oi? Eu já cheguei! Meninas! Meninas respondam!

Nenhuma delas respondeu.

Mordendo os lábios de forma angustiada Kagome virou-se para o resto da classe.

—Isso é alguma brincadeira? — perguntou bem alto, para que todos a ouvissem — O que está havendo?

Como se, de repente, todos ali se dessem conta da existência dela de uma só vez a sala caiu em um silêncio pesado e profundo, tão absoluto que até mesmo pôde-se ouvir o som de Kagome engolindo em seco — de novo — quando um garoto com ódio nos olhos levantou-se.

—O que você esperava? — perguntou entre dentes cerrados — Você se tornou amiga daquele hanyou arrogante, não é? Se você é amiga dele, não é nossa amiga.

Ela havia deixado de existir... Porque era amiga de Inuyasha.

Kagome caiu sentada em seu lugar em estado de choque.

Mas... E quanto a suas amigas? Kagome as olhou e elas rapidamente desviaram o olhar, no final não eram realmente suas amigas.

Kagome sorriu tristemente, as crianças de dez anos podem ser realmente cruéis.

Quanto a Inuyasha, ele só percebeu que havia algo diferente no ar no final do dia.

Estava, como sempre, esperando por Kagome numa esquina um pouco distante da escola, para que os outros não a vissem falando com ele — embora ela mesma parecesse não entender o porquê de todo aquele "cuidado exagerado" dele e, às vezes, até pensasse que ele a odiava — quando ela chegou, não parecia que havia chorado, mas mesmo assim havia algo de partir o coração em seu semblante, mesmo que ele só a tenha olhado pelo canto dos olhos.

—Você não precisa mais ir até tão longe para me esperar, pode fazer isso na frente da escola mesmo, ou então ir logo até a minha sala me buscar, não importa mais. — disse antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que tinha acontecido — Eles já sabem.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior enquanto ainda encarava o chão.

—Sabem? — pelo canto do olho percebeu Kagome acena afirmativamente — E como você está?

—Não sei. — Kagome deu de ombros. — Sabe tudo aquilo que eu falei naquele dia sobre sermos sempre sozinhos e isso ser muito triste? — ainda sem encará-la Inuyasha confirmou com a cabeça, Kagome suspirou — Acontece que eu nunca tinha entendido de verdade você antes, isso porque eu nunca estive realmente sozinha entende? Mesmo que muitos me dessem as costas sempre havia aqueles que me sorriam e davam bom dia, mas agora... Nem isso, e é muito triste Inuyasha, estar assim tão só... Desculpe, eu nunca tinha te entendido realmente antes, e eu realmente sinto muito por isso, mas ainda não consigo sequer imaginar como deve ser passar por isso desde que nasceu... Sou uma péssima amiga, não é?

—Você é realmente estúpida, não é Kagome? — reclamou — Como pode dizer que deve ser horrível ser sozinho como eu sou desde que nasci? Eu não sou sozinho, esqueceu?... Eu tenho você.

Kagome ergueu os olhos e Inuyasha lhe estendeu uma mão.

—Hoje não precisa perguntar. — afirmou — Mas se quiser que eles voltem a falar e sorrir para você, não deveria segurá-la.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

—Não. Todos aqueles sorrisos eram falsos. — disse pegando a mão estendida — Então a partir de agora vamos ficar juntos, assim nunca mais estaremos sós.

Inuyasha acenou concordando.

—E sabe o que você disse ontem?

—Hu-hun. — Kagome concordou.

Ele apertou um pouco mais a mão dela na sua.

—Pois então, eu também te amo.

Kagome virou-se para ele com um sorriso radiante.

—Então posso tocar nas suas orelhas?

Inuyasha contraiu o rosto.

—Não força a barra.

—Só hoje?

—Não.

—Se eu insistir bastante você pode acabar concordando. — comentou.

Inuyasha riu balançando a cabeça, não importava o que fosse quanto mais desse à Kagome, mais ela iria querer.

—Isso não vai acontecer, então desista.

Kagome sorriu de lado apertando um pouco mais sua mão, ela realmente o amava.

 **Fim.**

Mereço review's?


End file.
